Goldeen and Vullaby, A Forbidden Romance
by pokefan4evr19
Summary: Goldeen and Vullaby are having a steamy, dark affair. A jealous Zorua interjects.


**Author2: Dsoin' some Pokexxxpoke becayse man all this beastiallity is pissing off my vagina. Let's get right the fucksack into this ballshit.**

"OH MY GOD HERE IT COMES" screamed the Goldeen as it ravaged Vullaby's sweet puffy asshold.

Vullaby interjected, "YOU STUPID ASSCUNT POKEMANS CUNT SPURK"

"OH YEAH FUCK I MEAN GOLDEENGOLDEENGOLDEEEE33NFUUUGOLDEENCKINGSHITGOLDEEN"

"VULLABYVULLABYSHITMYVAGINAISBLEDING"

Goldeen's shotgun blast of semen erupted into the Vullaby's butthole just as he died like a whore from not being in water like a retard. Vullaby passed out from vagina blood loss before noticing that her lover had just fucked off into death mode.

A few hours of being dead and unconsious respectively later.

Suddenly, a rare female Zorua BUSTED THE FUCKIN' BEDROOM DOOR DOWN AND SHIT JUST GOT REAL

The Zorua shouted fiercely, "What the fuck happened in here, ew. Gross. Zero out of ten." She said that pretty calmly actually, what a champion.

Vullaby awoke and said, "Oh my God my asshole is sore and my vagina is more moist and sticky than usual what the fuck happ_—" __She noticed the smelly dead asshole, Goldeen. "Oh that stupid cunt what an asshole wow."_

_"__Man you are a fat gross ugly bitch in a fuckin' skull diaper thing why the fucking Christ would anyone fucking fuck you oh my fuck."_

_"__Yeah well when you ewvole you're gonna be a stupid lanky asshole. Speaking of evolving, I think it's time for plot conveinience." The Gross disgusting Vullaby suddenly started STOBING THE FUCK OUT LIKE A STROBE LIGHT AT A DRUG PARTY JESUS CHRIST._

_Penises all across the fucking world suddenly BURST like CUNTS as the strobing engulfed all of Canada and killed ewveryone._

_Congratulurrsianshuns, Batman! Your nasty whore Vullaby is now a stupid corpse eating Mandibuzz! But for the sake of Japan, we're gonna refer to her as a __Vulgina__. Why? Because it's dangerously close to vagina._

_Vagina said, "Oh yeah, eat my pussy, I am now buetifuck."_

_"__Not really, you just look like a punkass faggot now. Andyway shut up, I came over to pick up my dildo but then I remembered man if it was inside that bitch I don't want shit to do with it. So give me fifty dollars or I'll burn your house down." Zorua proceeded to light Vulgina's house on fire. "nevermind I hate you anyway, I'll just murder you and steal it"_

_"__wow"  
"Wow"  
"what a bitch"  
"Yeah I know." Zorua FUCKIN LEASPED ACROSS THE ENTIRE GODDAMN ROOM AND KICKED VULGINA IN THE VAGINA_

_Vulgina's vagina spurted blood and a little bit of cum everywhere as she recoiled. Recovering, she pecked one of Zorua's Goddamn eyes out and swallowed it. Zorua then PULLED A FUCKING GUN OUT OF HER SICK LEATHER JACKET_

_"__CHRIST" Screaming Vulgina out of her Vagina like a Ventriloquist._

_"__MMMMBITCH" Zorua CAPPED that FUCKING bitch in the wing, the chest, and her fucking throat._

Mandibuzz's trainer shoved his ruptured cock through the door and started screaming about how high on crack he was. Zorua shot his dick off and ate it, then melted his brain with dark magic.

Vulgina gasped for air as she bled all over the Goddamn floor from being shot three fucking times by her whore lesiban compansion. "Oh my Christ this is really painful actually, you wouldn't believe it."

Zorua shoved the hangfun up her asshold for salf storage. She then asked, "Hey, wanna fuck?"

"No I'm dying wow rude inconsiderate worst friend ever."

"Too bad cause I'm totally rapping you in all three of those bullet wholes."  
"Noooooooooo."

Zorua then used her plot-convenient magic ot rip the horn off Gooldumb's faggot corpse and rape Vulgina in her bullet holes for 600 years by Far Too Loud. As the entire world collapsed and Mexico ruled the world and homosexual Mexicans pranced the streets suffocating people with glitter, Zorua said, "That was fucking dumb and I'm bored." She stabbed Vagina in the Vulgina and left to become queen of the Mexicans.

_**The end.**_

**Author2: That was fucking dumb, seeya next Christmas grandma.**


End file.
